The Crystal Star
by Jyuoa
Summary: The trio search for an artifact rumored to give the user unlimited power and must prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. Set after War of the Worlds, but before Vengence of Vilgax. Some Gwevin.
1. Mission: Impossible

Ben's POV

We were speeding along at what felt like over a hundred miles. I had this strange feeling. I had no idea where we were headed. Then again, in this team, nothing surprises me anymore. Considering that I was working with my cousin and Kevin, things don't get any weirder than that.

The silence in the car was killing me. "Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Does it look like we're they're yet?" Kevin pointed out.

"Guys, please. Do we really have to start this now?" Gwen said.

"Well, whatever these guys are after, we've got to stop them." Kevin told her.

"What is this thing that their after anyway?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon enough." Kevin said. There was this part of me that still didn't trust him, even though he was the only one of us that could drive. Then again, things always were strange ever since I found the Omnitrix.

The car came to a stop outside what should've been an abandoned building. I could tell just by the way it looked there was something going on inside. "We have to be ready for anything that might happen in there." I told them.

"No problem." Gwen said.

"I'm sure we can handle a bunch of Forever Knights, man." Kevin pointed out.

"Did you ever consider the fact that they may not be alone?" Gwen asked as soon as we walked in. The Forever Knights were there, but something told me that Gwen was right about them not being on their own this time. They looked like they were busy, trying to find something.

"Let's go, we don't want them to get their hands on that item or whatever it is." I said. We headed into the room. Kevin touched the wall and part of the material covered his body. I still had no idea how he managed it. Gwen held up her hand and a pink sphere appeared.

I started flipping through the selection on the Omnitrix. I slammed down on it and became Spidermonkey. They all looked up, noticing that we were here. I started dodging the fire from their laser guns and knocked out two of them. I could hear that my friends were doing well.

Suddenly, a second group of Forever Knights showed up along with a group of alien bounty hunters. "You have got to be kidding me!" I said. They were ready to open fire at us.


	2. Attack Plan

Gwen's POV

Okay, so we're fighting a bunch of these Forever Knights, when a hundreds more show up and what happens? We end up hiding behind a ton of storage boxes. "So, got any other brilliant ideas?" Ben asked. Sometimes I couldn't believe we were related.

"We're practically surrounded by all sides." I said, trying to come up with some strategy. "There's no way we can take all of them."

"We've been through worse." Kevin pointed out. "We survived the Highbreed attack."

"Compared to this, that was much easier!" Ben said. I decided to cut in before they started arguing again. I'd been watching the Knights for a while now and had come up with an idea.

"Okay, I think I have an idea." I told them. "But one of us has to go out there and distract them."

"Leave it to me." Ben said. He started to get up.

"Wait a minute, Ben!" I said.

"Let him go." Kevin said. "He knows what he's doing."

"For everyone's sake, I hope so." I told him. We ducked down while Ben rushed out from behind our hiding spot.

"So, what is this thing that the Forever Knights are after?" I asked.

"Some kind of artifact that will give the user some kind of power." Kevin explained.

"If it were to fall into the wrong hands, it would be total chaos." I said, realizing how important this was. I peeked out and saw Ben fighting off some Forever Knights as Humungosaur.

"Ready?" I asked. Kevin absorbed part of the floor.

"Always." He said. We both came up behind a group of Forever Knights. They were so busy firing at Humungosaur, they didn't notice us until we started taking them down. I used my energy blasts to take down several of them. I noticed a few coming up behind Kevin, so I put a wall between them.

Suddenly, one of them came up behind me. If it weren't for Kevin, I would've been in big trouble. He knocked him out before he could attack me. "Thanks." I said. A couple of them surrounded me, but I wasn't giving up. I used the fighting skills I learned in karate to handle them. We rushed over to Ben. He changed back to normal.

"I am never doing that again." He said.

"Nobody asked you to in the first place." Kevin pointed out.

"We should probably get going before they get up and regroup." I said. "Whatever they were looking for doesn't seem to be here."

We headed back to Kevin's car, when Ben turned around suddenly. "What's up?"

"I thought I heard something." Ben said.

"It was probably nothing." I said, though I wasn't sure. Because in this job, nothing was ever what it appeared to be.


	3. Driving

Kevin's POV

Well, that mission was a bust so far. "Whatever they were looking for doesn't appear to be here." Gwen had said. And she was right. If there was an important item that had held some kind of power in this place, she would've been able to pick up on it with her powers.

Sometimes, it was annoying how smart and intuitive she was. But there were those times when it came in handy and saved us. Since there was nothing else we could do here, we headed back to the car. "Well, at least they didn't get their hands on…whatever it is they were looking for." Ben said.

"Yeah, but we have no clue where to start looking for it, either." I pointed out, as we headed down the road.

"Okay, you both bring up a good point. It would help if we knew exactly what we were looking for." Gwen said. "Kevin, what else can you tell us about this artifact?"

"I don't know much, really." I explained. "I just heard it from some guy."

"Yeah, that narrows it down by a lot." Ben said.

"You know, you could get out and start walking." I told him. Honestly, Tennyson really got on my nerves sometimes. He could get so annoying that I would have to knock him down a few times when his cool and beautiful cousin wasn't around.

"Kevin…" Gwen said in that warning tone.

"What? Not like he can't just fly home or whatever." I pointed out. We came to a stop at a stoplight.

"You know that's against the rules." Gwen brought up.

"Do you always have to follow the rules?" I asked.

"Unless it's illegal or important to the mission, then yes." Ben spoke up. "We all have to follow the rules."

"Back up on the important to the mission concept." I said. I had only been hanging around these guys for a few months, so sometimes I still needed a few reminders.

"Okay, let's say we're on a mission where we have to protect someone or something." Gwen said. "It's important that we don't end up killing them."

"Wow, that's the worst example I've ever heard." I said, trying not to laugh. It just sounded weird coming from Gwen.

"Well, Ben hardly even pays attention in class so can barely even give a good example." She pointed out.

"Hey!" Ben called from the backseat, clearly offended.

"What? I heard you fell asleep on your last study date." Gwen said. I started laughing. I couldn't help it.

"Dude, you are so lame." I said.

Before we could start arguing, Gwen interrupted. "We're here!" I stopped the car in her driveway. They got out. "I'm going to try to find out more about the artifact. Guess we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I said. "See you tomorrow." I pulled out of the driveway and drove off. Somehow, I couldn't help but feel that part of the information I was given was being held from me.


	4. Phone Conversation

Ben's POV

After Kevin dropped us off, I turned to Gwen. "You really think we'll be able to find this thing?"

"All I know is if the Forever Knights want it, we've got to find it and destroy it." Gwen said.

"It seems almost too bold a move for them." I pointed out.

"You mean you think that they might be working with someone else?" Gwen asked.

"It's possible, considering how high maintenance they seemed tonight."

"I'll meet up with you guys after karate practice tomorrow." She said, heading inside. I decided to head home myself.

After I got home, my parents wanted me to fill them in on all of the details. By the time I got up to my room, I was tired. I took off my jacket and collapsed onto my bed. Then, my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ben."

"Hey, Julie." It was great to hear from her. After the Highbreed attack, she started helping us more often. It was like she was part of the team now. "How's everything going?"

"Great. I've been practicing for my next match. I'm sure I'll win."

"You never really seemed like the competitive type." I said.

"Well, I'm pretty confident. Though probably not as much as you're friends."

"You're just as important to us as any member of our team is." I pointed out. "Like Alan, Helen, Cooper…" There was a weird static interference.

"Could you excuse me?" Julie asked. I heard something in the background, followed by her saying something that I catch. Then I heard static for few minutes. "Sorry about that, Ben." She said. "I had to calm Ship down. You know how he can get sometimes."

"Of course." I said. "Besides, he's part of the team, too."

"Anyway, how are things going by you?" Julie asked.

"Just the usual, taking down those Knights again." I explained. "It seems as if they're after something important."

"Why is that new? You said that they're always looking for alien technology."

"Yeah, except none of us, not even the Forever Knights, seem to know where to look for this item." I explained.

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out. You always do." Julie said. "So, what's up with you're friends? They seem to be hanging out more than usual." She was right, ever since we defeated the Highbreed, they were spending most of their time together. Except for when we were busy trying to take down the bad guys.

I noticed during our little movie night at Gwen's house. As soon as the movie was over, I turned to talk to them and they were both asleep on the couch. Gwen was leaning against Kevin's shoulder. Kevin woke up a few minutes later and we both had to carry her upstairs, since we didn't want to disturb her sleep. After that, we went home. It surprises me that though they know they like each other, they won't come out and say it.

"Ben?" Julie's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. I just spaced out again." I told her. Man, I sounded like an idiot. "Yeah, I have almost no idea what's up with those two."

"Sometimes Gwen tells me about it, but it's kind of confusing."

"Coming from the smartest girl at our school, that's a little hard to believe."

"Well, I guess it's not as confusing as our relationship." Julie said. "Besides, we don't keep secrets from each other."

"I can't believe neither of them will just step up and tell the other how they feel."

"That really isn't Kevin's thing, is it?"

"Good point."

"I'll see you at school." Julie said. "Bye."

"Bye, Julie." It's hard trying to figure out why those two are into each other. Then again, they always say that opposites attract. At least Julie and I are more direct than my teammates.

After our phone conversation, I decided to get some rest. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.


	5. Crystal Star

Gwen's POV

We met up at Mr. Smoothies the next day. I was a little tired from my karate practice, but sometimes it really came in handy during a fight. The guys were already waiting. "Hey." I said.

"How was practice?" Kevin asked.

"It went well." I said. I pulled some notes out of my bag. "Anyway, I did some research and found out more about the artifact."

"How many pages did you print out?" Ben asked. I really don't want to know what he was thinking.

"Like it matters, we're trying to make sure the Forever Knights don't find it." Kevin pointed out.

"Let's hope that they don't." I told them. "I'm worried what they'll do to it if it doesn't work."

"Okay, you might want to bring us up to speed here." Ben said. "You kinda lost us."

"Right." I threw my bag into the backseat. "I was looking up magical artifacts using what we had to go on. I finally came across what matched the description." I showed them a picture of a pink, crystalized five-pointed star. There was gold trim around the edges.

"No offense, but that kind of looks like a Christmas decoration." Kevin told me.

"According to this article, it's called the Crystal Star." I explained. "It's supposed to boost the user's power. Just like what you told me."

"Whoa, no wonder the Forever Knights are after it." Ben said.

"That still doesn't prove anything. How do we know it even works?" Kevin asked. I sighed. Sometimes his skeptic attitude could be as annoying as Ben's smoothie obsession.

"Hate to say it, but he's got a point." Ben said. "What if they're just trying to set us up?"

"They have no idea where to look for it." I pointed out.

"Don't mean to rain on your parade, Gwen, but we don't know where to look for it either." Kevin said.

"Maybe we'll find some clues in here." I held up the article. We all sat down. "According to this, the Crystal Star was created to be a healing charm. However, it seemed to have hidden powers that nobody was aware of."

"Where was the last place it was known to be in?" Ben asked.

"That's complicated." I told him. "It's hard to tell where it is due to the events. There was an old legend in here that might help, though."

"How's that going to help?" Kevin asked.

"Because if we can find out the last location it was in, that's where we can start looking." Ben told him.

"Exactly." I said. "Here it is. This legend says that a group of dark witches sought out its power to bring destruction. However, the girl it belonged to refused to let them destroy their home. As a last resort, she used the Crystal Star to banish them from their home forever."

"That must've been some powerful magic." Ben said.

"She saved their home, but she wasn't strong enough to keep hold of the Crystal Star." I continued. "She used her remaining power to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands by casting a spell on it."

"That's kind of creepy." Kevin said.

"Anyways, there have been several sightings." I said. We went over the list of locations.

"That one looks familiar." Ben pointed. It was the interior of a room.

"An old warehouse?" Kevin asked. Then I looked more closely.

"Wait, he's right." I realized. "We've been there before. It was when we met that Magister. When Darkstar tried to set us up, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Kevin said.

"Then that's where we have to look." Ben said. He could be really smart sometimes, but he often forgets to think things through. Going back there wasn't going to be easy, especially when he was forgetting one very important detail.


	6. Planning the Attack

Kevin's POV

"Hold on, Ben." Gwen said. After Tennyson had figured out where we had to start looking, she stopped him. "What if the Forever Knights are in there, planning an attack? We can't just rush in there with them expecting us."

"They never even see us coming." Ben pointed out.

"I'm with Gwen on this one." I said. Although I sometimes couldn't plan out a tactic in advance, even I knew that this idea was too stupid to just wing it.

"Do either of you have a better idea?" Ben asked.

"Actually, I'm already ahead of you." Gwen said. That's one of the things I like about her, she's always thinking things through.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're going to have to find some way to get in without them noticing and then try to lay low."

"That's you're idea?" I asked.

"At least it's not as bad as Ben's was." Gwen pointed out.

"Hello, I'm right here, you know!" He said, clearly offended.

"What matters is that we find the Crystal Star before they do." Gwen reminded us. "If it falls into their hands, who knows what might happen?" As much as I hated to admit it, she was right. There was no other way we could do this.

There was also a tiny flaw with her plan. "Unless you know some way to make us invisible, there's no way it'll work." I pointed out.

"Coming from the skeptic, that doesn't mean much." Gwen said. Okay, so I still wasn't sure about the whole concept of magic. But this was not the right time to bring it up.

"This is stupid." Tennyson spoke up. "We shouldn't be arguing, we should be trying to come up with a plan together." We looked at each other, realizing he was right.

"So, how are we supposed to get in without getting spotted?" I asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Honestly, I don't know why I didn't shove him down at that moment.

"That's it!" Gwen threw her hands into the air. "I give up! There is no point of doing this if we can't even come up with a plan that everyone can agree on." She turned around and started to walk off.

"Hang on, Gwen!" I turned and looked at Ben and so did she. "You said it yourself, we can't let them get that artifact no matter what." We all stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Remember what you said about them not working alone?" Gwen asked. "I'm sure that someone else is in on this. I have no idea who or why, but we've got to be more careful this time."

"What if one of us went out in the open and gave them some false information on the artifact?" I suggested.

"How would that help?" Ben asked.

"If the other two stayed hidden and tried to look for the actual item…" Gwen said. "We might have the advantage over them."

"So they wouldn't expect us when we go out and attack." Ben finished.

"Which of us is going to talk to them?" I said.

"You're the only one who has experience with giving false information." Gwen pointed out. "Besides, we all know that Ben's a terrible liar."

"Again, I'm right here!" I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was fun to see him lose it sometimes.

"I'm heading home." Gwen said. "We have to make sure we're ready this time, so I want to be prepared."

"We better get going, too." Ben said. "My parents would ground me again if they found out I was heading out on this mission."

"We'll meet up later to make sure we've got our story straight." I said. We all headed our separate ways. Gwen was right about me being good about playing the con role, but it wasn't a skill I was proud of. I regret a lot of my past mistakes. Joining this team and befriending the Tennysons was the one good move I made.


	7. Strategy

Ben's POV

So, we were still trying to come up with a plan. We had an idea, all we had to do was make sure we got our stories straight. So far, Kevin was going to be the one giving false information about the Crystal Star. Gwen and I were supposed to stay hidden and look around for the actual artifact.

Of course there were a few problems. First, we didn't exactly remember how to get to that warehouse with the glass roof. Second, we couldn't be seen going in because that would give us all away. Especially when only one of us was supposed to be doing all the talking.

And third, we couldn't come up with a good backup plan in case this didn't work out. Nobody ever said being a hero was easy, but apart from all that, we were still just regular teens. We really had a lot to take care of in a little amount of time. I decided to call Gwen for help. "Hey, do you remember the address of that place?"

"I think so." Okay, so that was one thing taken care of. We ended up meeting at the garage. "Remember, no matter what, we stay down."

"I got it. You don't have to remind me fifty times." I told her. Sometimes I get absolutely no respect from my teammates.

"It was only five times." Gwen said. As usual, Kevin was waxing his car. "Alright, we have to make sure we've got this straightened out."

"Okay, so I'll go in and tell them some 'secrets' about this artifact." Kevin said.

"While you're busy distracting them, we'll sneak in and look around." Gwen added. "We should try not to draw attention to each other."

"That shouldn't be a problem." I said. "If something starts to go wrong, we'll try to cover each other."

"How will we do that? We're supposed to stay in hiding." Gwen pointed out.

"We'll have to improvise." I said.

"Right, cause that worked out so well in the past." Kevin said, sarcastically. We both stared at him.

A few seconds later, we were off. As we were speeding to get to the building, the more nervous I started to feel. Whenever I started to feel nervous or have doubts before a mission, I thought of the millions of people that I had to protect. Not to mention I always had my cousin and Kevin to help out.

We arrived there in no time. We stepped out of the car. "This place gives me the chills." Kevin said.

"We know it's not easy for you." Gwen said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If you want, we can check somewhere else."

"No, it's fine." He said. "Besides, we're on a mission."

"He's right." I said. "We better get ready." Kevin went in first. We stayed outside.

"Think you'll be able to find it?" I asked. Gwen closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she got up and opened them again.

"I know where it is. But we've got to be careful." We headed in. Kevin was busy talking to a couple of guys. I followed Gwen behind a stack of boxes.

"I see." One of the guys said. "Let's see if that's true." They started coming over to us. We ducked down.

"Hang on, there's something else you should know about it." I almost couldn't believe that Kevin was coming to our rescue. They went back over to him. We went back to moving.

Gwen stopped by one of the boxes. I knew we could trust her to find it. Suddenly, there was a brief flash from on top of it. "This is it." She whispered. She held out an item that looked exactly like the one from the photo.

As usual, something went wrong right then. A group of Forever Knights along with some other guys we've never seen before surrounded us. Then there was a crash. Kevin came flying through the stack of boxes behind us. Gwen put up a shield around us.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I've taken worse."

"Oh, no! We lost the Crystal Star." Gwen said. We looked at the toppled over broken boxes.

"Great, now it's anyone's game." I realized.

"Any ideas?" Kevin asked.

"There's only one way. Fight them off and keep looking. Make sure they don't get it." I told them. They began to open fire on us.

"I've got this!" Gwen said, putting up a shield in front of us. Kevin absorbed part of the ground. I activated the Omnitrix and pressed down on it. We knew that no matter what, we could not let them win this fight.


	8. Protection

Gwen's POV

Why does everything always go wrong just when the plan starts to work out? Like our mission wasn't hard enough already. Now we had to fight off a bunch of bad guys and find the Crystal Star before they did. It was ridiculous how this always happened to us.

Ben had transformed into Humungosaur. I was still on the defensive end with Kevin behind me, backing Ben up. I still didn't get why the heck these guys would want it. I could still try to find it, though. I threw my shield at them and ran. I could see that Ben and Kevin were trying to the same thing I was.

Another group appeared behind them. "Ben, behind you!" I warned. He turned around and knocked them back. Then another group appeared behind Kevin, but he managed it no problem.

"Don't just stand there, look around!" Kevin said.

"I'm trying!" I said. "It isn't easy, when I've got to fight these guys off!" I threw a few beams at them before continuing my search. We all continued fighting and looking around.

Finally, I found it in a corner. Before any of us could reach it, they started opening fire on us again. I put a shield up. "What do you want with that item, anyway?" Ben asked.

"That's hardly any of you're business!" One of them said.

"Well, good luck trying to get it to work." I told them. "The Crystal Star chooses who controls its power, not the people after it."

"You are right." Another enemy spoke up. "It will only work with one who has a pure heart."

"So what makes you think you'll get it?" Kevin asked. "You want to use it to destroy the whole planet!"

"Please, this coming from the con man?"

"He's changed!" I threw my energy at him. I couldn't help it, I lost my temper. In the few months we'd been working together, I'd seen him change. It really bothered him when anyone brought it up.

We continued fighting them off. Suddenly, Kevin got thrown back and his shield cracked. Ben ran over to help him out while I kept fighting them off. Things were going well, when I heard a groan. Ben changed back and passed out.

I was on my own now. I put a shield over the guys. I didn't even notice when they started shooting me from behind. I fell forward, but got to feet quickly. Nothing was going to stop me from protecting my friends. I grabbed the Crystal Star and ran, but got blocked.

Suddenly, something strange happened. The center of the artifact started glowing. I felt stronger than before and more powerful as the energy surged all around me.


	9. Pure Hearts

Kevin's POV

Man, that last hit really hurt. I got up and saw Gwen hovering in the air. She was still human, though, so it didn't seem too serious. Ben was next to me. "What is happening?" He asked. For the leader of this group, he sure wasn't very bright sometimes.

One of the bad guys said exactly what I was thinking. "The artifact. It chose her."

"Of course." Ben realized. "Remember what she said, about the Crystal Star choosing who uses it? Only someone with a pure heart can use its powers."

I looked toward her again. The Crystal Star was on her chest, with the center of it glowing the same shade of pink as her energy. It was glowing all around her. Right then, she looked even more beautiful than she did normally.

I wanted to help out, but that fight had really tired me out. And this pain in my back was killing me. I knew she could handle herself if she had to, since she was pretty much the strongest out of all of us combined, with or without powers.

The enemies started shooting at her, but she blocked them all with a huge shield. I knew she could handle herself. I try not to get on her bad side, because I've seen what she can do when she's really angry. Her powers are strong and she's really amazing. I knew exactly why she was chosen.

She'd do anything to protect the people she cares about, no matter what happens to her. She always follows through on a mission. During the Highbreed attack, she transformed to save me and almost lost her humanity in the process. I saw her blast all of them back with a huge energy burst. I'd never seen her do that before.

"I don't forgive anyone that hurts my friends." I heard her say. It reminded me of what happened during the attack. The enemies retreated as she kept firing until they'd all run off or been knocked out.

She was glowing in the light from the aura that still surrounded her. It lit up the entire room. A few minutes later, the pain was gone. Ben looked at his arm.

"I had a bruise there a second ago." He said. Gwen was using her remaining power to heal us. Suddenly, there was a flash. The Crystal Star exploded and Gwen started falling.

"Gwen!" I rushed over to her. We both caught her just in time. She'd passed out. I was a little worried.

"She'll be okay." Ben said. "She just fainted." I checked to see if she still had a pulse. Luckily, she did. "We better set her down gently." We did, but I held onto her in case she woke up. I'd be right there by her side when she did.


	10. After the Battle

Gwen's POV

I don't remember anything that happened. All I saw was this flash of light and then I blacked out. I must've fainted during the fight. I heard a voice calling me. "Gwen." I opened my eyes and saw Kevin. He was sitting next to me.

I sat up and looked around. "What happened?" I asked.

"We defeated them." Kevin said. "Can you remember anything?"

"It's kind of a blank right now." I told him.

"You used the Crystal Star to chase them off." Kevin explained. "You were really amazing."

"Thanks." I said, even though it was still a complete blank. Then I looked around again. "Where's Ben?" I asked.

"No clue." Kevin said. Just as he said it, Ben stepped in.

"You're awake. Are you okay?"

"Fine." I told him. "Aside from not being able to remember a few details, everything's normal."

"You did great." Ben said. "You really can't remember anything that happened?"

"I remember picking up the Crystal Star and then it started glowing. It's a complete blank after that." I explained.

"Maybe it has something to do with your powers."

"That's possible." Sometimes I wish I didn't even have powers, that I was just a regular girl. But we can't help it if we have powers. It's part of who we are. A sudden thought crossed my mind. "What happened to the artifact, anyway?" I asked.

"It disappeared right before you nearly fell out of the sky." Kevin said.

"Nice way of describing it, Kev." Ben said. "I'm going back to the car, see if there's anything about this in our notes." He left the room.

"So, the Crystal Star activated after I picked it up?" I asked.

"That's right. You kind of had us worried when you fell."

"I'm glad I didn't hit my head." I told him. "I was kind of surprised I was able to use it."

"It's like you said earlier, only someone with a pure heart can use it." Kevin pointed out. "And your heart is stronger than most people."

I felt myself blushing. "I do seem to remember one thing. While I was using it, my only thoughts were about protecting you guys. If it's one thing I hate, it's to see my closest friends get hurt."

"I was kind of worried about you." Kevin said. "When they started firing at you, I thought…" He cut himself off, as if he didn't know what to say.

"Hey, I've survived worse than that. Like that time I transformed." I pointed out. "If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Then it's a good thing I was here. Besides, I don't want to see you get hurt, either. I think you're amazing and I'd never let anything hurt you."

"I wouldn't let anything hurt you, either." I told him, leaning closer. I felt his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, not realizing that Ben had returned.

"Hey, I just…oh." We broke apart. I was so embarrassed that he walked in on us just at that moment. We were both staring at him, really annoyed. "Sorry. I didn't realize…"

"Tell anyone and you're dead." I heard Kevin say.

"Guys!" I said, deciding to stop it before it got out of control. I formed two energy spheres in my hand. "Don't make me separate you two."

"Alright. Anyway, there's nothing in the notes about it." Ben said. "So, what now?" We all looked at each other.

"Let's head home before these guys wake up." Kevin said. We all headed into his car and headed back to into town. It was too quiet in the car.

"Well, we may not know exactly what happened to it, but at least it's gone now and out of enemy hands." I pointed out.

"It almost makes fighting the Highbreed seem easy." Ben said.

"I hope we don't have to deal with those guys for a long time." Kevin said. "Besides, we always end up beating them."

"Looks like they'll never learn." Ben agreed.

"What do you expect? They are the bad guys." I pointed out. "Anyway, thanks for helping me out."

"Anytime." Kevin said. Ben and I got out by my place. "Hey, Gwen." I turned back around to face Kevin. "Maybe we could go out tomorrow." I froze. I almost couldn't believe that Kevin was asking me out.

"Sounds like a plan." I said. "I needed a break from hanging out with Ben anyway." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I watched as he drove off. I knew no matter what adventure we went on, we'd always back each other up.


End file.
